Amber
Amber is a student at Sweet Amoris that will become the traditional bully to your Candy. Amber is the younger sister of Nathaniel and she's naturally mean to your Candy from the beginning no matter what choices you make. Her past gives your Candy an explanation of her current actions, but whether or not it justifies them is a call that each person will have to make on their own. Upon encountering Amber for the first time, your Candy's morale will drop by 5%. Throughout the episodes, your Candy will encounter Amber at random times and your Candy will be given a selection of things to say. What you choose for your Candy to say WILL affect the amount of morale your Candy will lose, so it's best to end things quickly. Your Candy can also gain morale if you choose the right things or unaffected if you end it quickly. She is followed by her two friends, Li and Charlotte, who will also be mean towards the player's Candy. About In Episode 2, it is revealed that Amber has a crush on Castiel, which may explain her behavior towards your Candy. Amber is into fashion, and has a small peanut allergy, that makes her break out into a rash. She also has a fear of spiders. 'History' When small, Amber was constantly teased by her older brother, Nathaniel. He always pulled her hair and, at one point, he took her favorite toy (a doll) and broke it on purpose. Castiel saw Amber cry about it, and so he fixed the doll and returned it to her. From that point on, Amber has harbored feelings for Castiel even though he doesn't seem to feel the same. Amber's relationship with her brother was greatly impacted by his bullying in their past, and it seems both siblings still look back on their childhood. Amber is more cold and harsh toward Nathaniel, and the two haven't been able to be close due to the wall Amber has built up between herself and her brother. The events of Nathaniel's bullying on Amber has also effected how their parents treat them. Amber was also around when Deborah was in the school. Most likely due to Deborah and Castiel dating, Amber has always disliked her and feels even more hatred toward her when when Deborah uses Castiel. Amber was angry that her brother and Castiel wouldn't be able to be friends after the events of Deborah's manipulation because then she wouldn't be able to get close to Castiel as easily as she could have had the two become friends. Appearance Amber has long and curly blonde hair that goes down to around her mid back. She has turquoise eyes and a mole under the left eye. She wears a beige top that just goes past her waist that has ruffled sleeves and a ruffled bottom. She wears a brown belt at the waist, with a round gold buckle and a light blue band as part of the belt's design. Three small gold strips are located near the buckle. For pants, Amber wears a pair of simple dark blue jeans. Amber also wears several jewelry accessories to add to her style. On both ears she wears large hoop earrings that are gold and have three turquoise beads adorning them. On her left wrist, she wears two large turquoise bracelets as well as three small gold ones that don't hang down low like the others. Around her neck, she wears a large necklace that consists of a large turquoise gem embedded on gold plating that is attached to a gold chain that goes around her neck. Attached to the gem are three gold connectors, which are then further attached to three turquoise crystals that hang down from the main part of the necklace. Amber can also be seen carrying a white handbag on her shoulder that has a gold bracket attaching the shoulder straps to the bag and has a gold band on the strap just above the bracket. At the beach, Amber can be seen sporting a revealing turquoise bikini that is low cut and has small straps that secure it around her back and around her neck. A gold chain hangs down across her stomach area, just under her bellybutton, that is adorned with three small turquoise beads that hang down close to one another on the left side of her waist. She keeps her hair down in its usual style. Even at the beach, Amber still wears her gold earrings, as well as her turquoise bangles on her wrist. After being exposed to peanuts, her skin becomes red and blotchy on her entire body. For the orientation race, Amber is always seen with Li and Charlotte. She wears a white and gray sport attire like like the other students wear for this event. The sports jacket is mostly white with gray trim on the arm cuffs and around the borders of the jacket opening. Gray stripes adorn the jacket symmetrically and white strings hang down from the jacket collar and near the bottom. A hood is present on the back of the jacket, but Amber is not seen using it. The sports jacket is left slightly open, revealing a red tank top underneath that leaves her stomach exposed. The pants are mostly gray with a white stripe going down the side of the pant legs with gray circles. Her wrist bangles aren't present. As part of the open house, the school puts on a school play which depends on what play you chose to perform in Episode 20. No matter which play is chosen, Amber will always end up with the part of being a flower. Her costume consists of large white petals that surround Amber's face, as well as smaller orange/yellow petals that go between each of the larger white petals. For her body, she wears a tight one-piece green body suit that covers her entire body except her face and hands. Fake green vines adorned with thorns wrap around her arm, waist, and down to her legs. She can be seen to still be wearing her turquiose bangles. Personality Amber is automatically mean to your Candy from the start of the game and there is no avoiding this. Amber is bold, sneaky, and determined to make sure things go her way. Due to the fact that she tends to get what she wants, Amber is considered to be bratty and spoiled. These characteristics weren't always a part of Amber's personality, however. They developed after years of being tormented by her older brother, and the aftermath still effects her to this day. Amber isn't mean to everyone, however. She seems to care about her two closest friends, Li and Charlotte, even though she can also be harsh with them. This can be seen in episode 22, when Li states that they'll have to deal with Amber's wrath later. Her crush on Castiel is also very evident, and she lets down her "bully" exterior whenever he's around. Amber tends to agree with Castiel when he makes suggestions and even states that she trusts him in Episode 21. Due to her harboring feelings for Castiel, it is yet another reason for her to resent your Candy. Relationships 'Friends and Family' Nathaniel: Amber has one twin sibling, and that just happens to be Nathaniel. As a child he treated her very badly, which caused a lack of trust between Nathaniel and his family, especially his father. Currently, Nathaniel strives to have a good relationship with Amber, which obviously does not work. Due to being Student Council President, Amber can be seen on multiple occasions asking Nathaniel to do favors for her to give her an advantage, but it hasn't succeeded as of yet. Li: Although Amber can sometimes be harsh on her friends, Li is loyal to her and is always seen hanging out with her. Li tends to act as Amber's rightwing woman and is ready to help Amber whenever she's needed. She will defend Amber if your Candy talks badly about her and will not hesitate to take Amber's side on any matter. Charlotte: Although they don't talk together often in front of your Candy, this is most likely due to Charlotte's naturally quiet nature and not because the two aren't close. Charlotte is shown to care a lot about Amber, and will defend her whenever it's needed. Capucine: Although not a part of her main circle of friends, Capucine shows respect toward Amber and acts like her informant. This is shown especially during the sleepover in Episode 7, where Capucine tells Amber anything your Candy mentions while gossiping with the other girls at the sleepover. Amber doesn't seem to go out of her way to befreind Capucine, however, and it seems Capucine doesn't quite fit in with Amber's group. The extent of their friendship is still unclear as of now. Castiel: Amber started to have feelings for Castiel since childhood when he fixed her doll. Despite being aware of it, Castiel does not seem to care about her and says he only did it out of pity. The situation of the feelings of Amber remains unknown for a while until Episode 21, when a conversation between Amber and Boris suggest that she still likes Castiel. This occurs when the choice of roles during the play Sleeping Beauty, where Amber was first chosen as princess. She makes it clear that she preferred that Castiel was the prince instead of Nathaniel, even though Castiel didn't want the role of the prince. The next day, when choosing the script, Castiel claims as Mr. Faraize trusts him more than their own classmates, but Amber says "I trust you!" and he thanks her. Amber already gave chocolates to Castiel for Valentine's Day, and though he accepted and ate everything, he warned that it would not be reciprocate. Parents (Adelaide and Francis): Amber's parents look highly upon their daughter and feel she could do no wrong. When confronted by Kentin's parents, they won't believe Amber bullied Kentin in the past and refuse to listen. To them, she is an angel and would never bully another person. They have much more faith and trust in Amber in contrast to their more harsh attitude toward Nathaniel, which allows Amber to get away with anything. 'Enemies' Your Candy: From the very start, Amber dislikes your Candy and will do petty things to make your Candy's life miserable. Most of Amber's antics toward your Candy are juvenile and aren't really that bad, though they will still irritate and anger your Candy. Amber becomes even more interested in her "rivalry" with your Candy after Episode 4, when your Candy tries to pull pranks on her. Even when Amber works with your Candy, the feud still won't end. Kentin: When Kentin began studying at Sweet Amoris, he was constantly bullied by Amber and her friends. She stole his money and beat him. When Kentin returned after his time at military school, he kisses Amber as a form of revenge, though she didn't recognize him and didn't realize this. He then breaks the cell phone given to Amber by your Candy. After Amber discovers that she had actually kissed Kentin, she was angry and ashamed to have done so. Deborah: Amber hates Deborah, but not much is known about the rivalry between the two. This most likely stems from jealousy that Amber feels when Deborah is dating Castiel. When Deborah appears again at Sweet Amoris after months, Amber throws a bucket of toilet water on Deborah for revenge. Manga Just like in the game, Amber is the main antagonist to the Candy in the manga. Lynn Darcy is constantly harassed by Amber and, just like in the game, it tends to be over petty things. In the manga, however, she seems more vengeful and will literally chase down Lynn in the hallways. Amber still hangs out with Li and Charlotte, and shows hints of a crush toward Castiel. Otherwise, she doesn't seem to hang out with the other students nor does she seem to have a good impression on them. An example of this is when Lynn asks where she has to sit on the bus, Iris points to the back cabin and says she has to sit with Amber and her friends, though Iris has an unimpressed expression while speaking. Amber also shows anger when Lynn hangs out with her brother. Even though the two don't have a strong sibling relationship, she still shows signs of distress when Lynn hangs out with Nathaniel.The manga exclusive character, Viktor, helps Lynn by distracting Amber in ways such as getting in front of her and kissing her. This could show that Viktor has feelings for Amber, though she doesn't seem to reciprocate them as of current. Animated Series In the one episode animated pilot for "Amour Sucre", Amber makes several appearances. The first time Lynn sees Amber is on her way to school. After thinking back on all the things Ken did to try to impress her, Lynn spaces out until they get to a stoplight. When jerking out of her thoughts, she turns her head to look out the window, only to see Amber, Li, and Charlotte giggling at her. The reason for this is that Lynn's aunt works in the dental field and drives a large van that has a giant toothbrush on top. Lynn is embarrassed Amber and her group saw her drive in her aunt's van. For a brief moment when the van pulls up to the school, you can see Amber and her gang just arriving to the school, as well. Later, after Lynn receives a tour of the school from Nathaniel, she goes to attend her first class. Amber can be seen sitting in the front row, gossiping to Charlotte and Li. When Ken shows up to the class and announces his love for Lynn once more, Amber makes a snide remark to Charlotte, which the rest of the class hears, and the entire class breaks out into laughter. Emotions Amber_Full.png Amber-mad.png AmberTears.png AmberBlush.png 9Amber-normal.png 9Amber-mad.png 9Poor-Amber.png 9Amber-hihihihi.png|Amber's allergic reaction to peanuts Amber Orientation.png Episode21AmberEmotion1.png Amber_Flower.png|Amber's part in the play AmberPajamas.png AmberPajamasAngry.png Amber-LabCoat_1.png Amber-LabCoat_2.png Amber-LabCoat_3.png Amber-LabCoat_4.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode5-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Nathaniel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode13&14-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode22-Candy Amber.jpg Illustration-Event Halloween2013-Nathaniel.jpg Updated Appearance In 2011, My Candy Love updated the appearances of almost all the characters, Amber included. Amber's design kept a lot of her features, but there are also a few changes: *In the old style portriat, Amber's left hand is up against the side of her head in a fashion so that her hand is covered mostly by her hair. In the 2011 version, her hand is in front of the left side of her face. Her other arm, which in the old art was positioned so that her hand lay on her right thigh, was redone so that her arm doesn't look so long and that her hand now rests on her hip. *The strap of Amber's bag begame longer in the 2011 update, so that it now hands down to her thigh instead of ending at her hip. *The color of Amber's hair darkned to a more goldish-blonde color instead of a more pale blonde like in the 2010 portrait. *Amber's mouth use to be open in the old art, but was closed in the update. *Amber use to have a large gold ring on her right thumb as well as a small gold ring on her right ring finger, but it's not known if the thumb ring still remain due to her hand being curled back on her hip, which hides her thumb. The ring on her ring finger is no longer present. *The pose Amber was in changed slightly, since she puts more weight on her hips instead of standing up as straight compared to the old art. Trivia Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Student Category:Antagonist Category:Sister Category:Sibling Category:Piercing Category:Twin Category:Blonde Hair